


The Amazing Tales of Johnny Mcfuckboi

by orphan_account



Category: johnny - Fandom, the johnny fanclub
Genre: M/M, Turtles, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is what happens when you half ass your way through grmmar. no regerts





	

It began like any good love story.  
Johnny was playing Cards Against Humanity with his morbidly obese turtle named Tybalt and a few other people when suddenly a stranger joined under the screen name “McSnazzy”.   
It was shocking to see such a name, considering everyone was some form of “Pussyslayer69” or something like that.   
“Listen to me children,” typed the stranger (who on the other side of the screen was eating a waffle) “I must speak to the one amongst you named ‘ Johnny McFuckboi.’ I have an important message for you.”  
Johnny was shocked, how did this person know his true name? Not even his friend the amazing and beautiful Jessica Borchers had figured out his name. Who did this Snazzy motherfucker think they were?!   
“Tis I, “ He typed “What is the message you wish to speak? I’m a very busy person sitting here in the dark, watching as my turtle makes love to his turtle concubines.”  
The entire chat ignored it. No one cared about Johnny’s obsession with hot and heavy reptilian porn. The stranger began to type once again.   
“Wow, okay, rude. No need to pop an attitude bro.” Mcsazzy snazzed. “Listen to me Johnny, your husband, Bear, has been kidnapped by Jensen Ackles and Mike Pence!”   
McFuckboi gasped. What was he going to do next to save his lover?

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me right in the asshole. imma cry why the fuck am I writing this, bitches be trippin and i am the trippiest bitch of them all


End file.
